


必行之变

by duraxe02



Series: merulanoir作品翻译：夜行魔术 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Monster hunting shenanigans, No angst here, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: “原料是什么，要得到它会有多危险？”杰洛特听天由命地叹了口气，问道。雷吉斯小心地看着他，“你知道五足怪是什么吗？”杰洛特盯着对方看了很久，雷吉斯的表情越来越无辜。“我……只知道它们相当危险。”
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: merulanoir作品翻译：夜行魔术 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656640
Kudos: 4





	必行之变

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutatis mutandis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421413) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



“你想让我帮什么忙？”

雷吉斯在床上翻了个身，笑着说，“我要酿制一种药水，来搭把手吧。”

杰洛特允许吸血鬼挨得更近，这意味着今晚他会被对方当成一个等身抱枕来用。

“你确实知道我是个傲罗而不是炼金术士吧？”他边问边用手指梳着雷吉斯的头发，比他自己的要粗糙一些，但他不知道这是不是吸血鬼的又一个特点。

雷吉斯凝视着他，尽量不移动以免妨碍了杰洛特抚摸他的手，“我知道，但是我需要帮助才能获得其中一样原料，你会很有用的。”

杰洛特发出了不赞成的声音，雷吉斯在他胸膛落下一吻，深吸了一口气，杰洛特认为这个姿势通常意味着他对环境感到舒适。他怀疑吸血鬼的嗅觉远比人类灵敏得多，这让他有点想知道雷吉斯会从他身上闻出些什么。

“我本来打算问一下狄拉夫，不过转念一想，我还认识这样一位精于战斗魔法而且不惧怕——”

“等会儿，”杰洛特说着，用空出来的手把雷吉斯的脸转向他自己，他很清楚没有雷吉斯的默许是不可能这么做的。

“战斗魔法？你要做的到底是哪种药水？”

雷吉斯试着保持严肃，但阻止不了一抹微笑攀上他的嘴角，这景象在杰洛特身体里激起一股暖流。

“你也记得我是什么吧？”雷吉斯眯着眼问他。

“你每次都给我留下一堆牙印，这还挺难忘记的，”杰洛特干巴巴地说。雷吉斯嚣张地笑了，在被厚重窗帘挡住的昏暗光线下，他的獠牙闪着黯淡的光芒。

“我很抱歉。”

“不，你一点也不抱歉。”杰洛特告诉他，其实他对此毫无意见，只是他选择性地略过了这一点。

“不论如何，就像我告诉过你的，吸血鬼需要定期饮用人血才能存活，”雷吉斯继续说道，他的表情冷了下来，但是依然放松地靠在杰洛特身上，“然后我的一些同类会……过量饮用。”

杰洛特还记得他们五天前的这场谈话。他们约会有几个星期了，不过他们都不急于给二人之间悄然生长的情愫一个确切的名字。然而，杰洛特早上起来发现臂弯里躺着雷吉斯的频繁程度已经超过了他一个人，某些共同的困惑促使他们进行了一场认真的谈话。

雷吉斯坐在他狭小的厨房里，抱着咖啡杯，身上是杰洛特一件穿旧的麻瓜T恤，他就单单是坐在那里看起来也好极了，杰洛特的表情一定暴露了他有多么无可救药。雷吉斯的眼睛睁大了，而杰洛特想躲进杂物间的柜子里；但他没有，他坐了下来，无助地看着吸血鬼，对方开始大笑起来。笑声里隐约有一丝歇斯底里，但很快他就冷静下来并握住杰洛特的手，之后，雷吉斯告诉了杰洛特他的过往。

在雷吉斯说到他设法戒掉了血瘾并搬到英国的时候，他看起来有些伤心而且好像已经准备好要被踢出门了。杰洛特眨着眼，花了很长时间试图找到合适的语言，但最终他决定给雷吉斯一个吻。

他不想对任何人的过去做评判，尤其是当雷吉斯告诉他那些过错发生在几十年前，而显然这只吸血鬼也悔不当初的时候。人是会变的，他最清楚不过，大多数会变糟，但偶尔也会变得更好。

“所以你之前说过了，”杰洛特对雷吉斯说，继续梳理他的头发表示他还在听，吸血鬼轻叹一声，闭上眼睛。

“我在研制一种能作为替代品的药水。现阶段的进展比较缓慢，而且我还需要人血作为基底，否则就达不到预期效果。”

“你在……研制能让吸血鬼不依赖血液也能生存的药水？”杰洛特问，听到他的声音里充满敬佩，雷吉斯睁开了眼睛。

“老实说，这种尝试不怎么受欢迎，”雷吉斯低笑着，“大多数吸血鬼吸血的时候都是心安理得。”杰洛特脸上的敬意没有丝毫减弱，他的笑容因此变得更加温柔。

“这些年来狄拉夫好心帮我测试了很多药水，我们还有个人类朋友，在我需要血液的时候能提供一到两个小瓶的量，但是现在，我想我终于找到了理想的替代品。”雷吉斯靠向杰洛特的手掌，让傲罗想起来继续抚摸他，“有了它，意味着我再也不用喝人血了。”

他的声音里带着热忱的希望，听到这令杰洛特的心里一紧。他的理智再一次指出雷吉斯有多么非同寻常：当他们在一起的时候他从不掩饰自己的天性，却从未令杰洛特感到威胁。

最终他调整了自己的生活来适应雷吉斯的需求，不过他也把家里的盆栽都给了希里，因为它们离不开阳光，这是他一点小小的牺牲。杰洛特给每个房间装上了厚重的深色窗帘，雷吉斯解释说直射阳光对吸血鬼不会致命，只是非常不舒服，杰洛特挺能理解的，因为他还没来得及摆脱他的猫眼睛。

他想念大蒜的味道，但是有一次他忘了午餐吃过什么，导致雷吉斯匆匆忙忙冲进洗手间，之后好几个小时都在犯恶心，这样的创伤性经历足够让他记得以后应该避开什么食物。他为此编了一些偏头痛之类的蹩脚借口，没有同事买单，最近办公室里都在谣传他和一个讲究的厨师好上了。

杰洛特的生活只有些微的不同，但在许多方面也变得更好。他决定保留这双古怪的猫眼，于是他申请给自己排更多的夜班，阿莉塔带着怀疑的表情答应了。杰洛特从来不是早起的人，然而在他开始和雷吉斯睡觉以后，他的生物钟开开心心地把一切都颠倒了，他变成了一个夜猫子。睡过一整个早上逐渐成为常态，杰洛特不是在抱怨，真的，他很高兴晚上能和雷吉斯在店里共度几个小时，然后在下午两点左右醒来，听着雷吉斯的鼾声轻柔地钻进他的头发里。

“原料是什么，要得到它会有多危险？”杰洛特听天由命地叹了口气，问道。

雷吉斯小心地看着他，“你知道五足怪是什么吗？”

杰洛特盯着对方看了很久，雷吉斯的表情越来越无辜。

“我……只知道它们相当危险，”见杰洛特什么也没说，他继续道，“现在关于这种生物的研究已经被叫停了，但有合理证据表明它们不具有人类的智慧。是的，我明白德利亚岛不好去，可是有办法——”

杰洛特用一个吻打断了雷吉斯的长篇大论，他边笑边亲吻对方，吸血鬼也微笑了，分开后磨蹭着他的脸颊。

“你一开口简直就停不下来，”杰洛特笑着躺回去，让雷吉斯重新占据了他半边身子。

“好的，所以，你想触犯好几条法律，前往苏格兰最北端的一个未标注岛屿，然后狩猎几只喜食人肉的危险怪物，”杰洛特说，“我还说漏了什么吗？”

“我们不用伤害那些野兽，”雷吉斯提出，他的眼睛里流露出半是好笑半是认命的神情，“我只需要取它们一点血。”

“看在梅林的份上为什么是五足怪？”杰洛特问道，话一出口他就开始后悔了，但同时他也有点好奇。希里还在霍格沃兹上学的时候也喜欢照顾魔法生物，她的选择标准是，这生物越危险，越好。

关于德利亚岛上两个巫师家族之间的世仇，以及这种五足怪物的诞生，杰洛特宁可自己不要知道那么多。希里曾经对五足怪很着迷，招致杰洛特强烈反对，最后，为了转移他女儿的注意力，他不得不答应让她在神奇生物管理控制司打了份暑假工。

_这件事_ 的结果是希里在第七学年之前的整个夏天里都在北爱尔兰研究马型水怪，途中她认识了她未来的女朋友。那段时间里杰洛特失眠太多，但当希里选择成为解咒员而不是神奇动物学家的时候他几乎感到庆幸。

“传说五足怪是由麦克布恩氏族的人被麦克利沃氏族变成的。有个中间派的学者认为五足怪应该被归类为变种人，”雷吉斯的手指描绘着杰洛特胸膛上一条疤痕，语气若有所思，“要弄到一小瓶五足怪血液很困难，但是这就足以证明我的理论。只要我能弄到更多，我很可能就不需要依靠我的朋友每两个月给我提供她的血了。”

“你真的明白要是五足怪被证明是一种类人生物，会产生一些棘手的道德问题吧？”杰洛特扬起一边眉毛问道，雷吉斯点点头，他的头发挠在杰洛特下巴上。

“当然。如果药水有效，我会把结果提交给魔法部。尽管过去把这些‘多毛的麦克布恩氏族人’变回人类的尝试都不成功，大部分官方记录都认同它们一定非常安于现状。”

“它们会吃掉所有靠近五十码以内的人，雷吉斯，”杰洛特叹气道，但他继续梳理着吸血鬼的头发，“好吧，就当我是愿意帮忙的，不如再讲讲我们该怎么收集血液？”

雷吉斯转过身盯着他，杰洛特也看回去，接着他意识到雷吉斯完全没有预料到他会同意。某种柔软而温暖的东西在他胸膛里伸展开，这和他在厨房里看到雷吉斯时的那种感觉相关联。

“你没在开玩笑。”雷吉斯的声音很小，他脸上的表情脆弱而易碎。

杰洛特想移开眼，但他转而把手拂过雷吉斯的黑发，他不知道这时候该说些什么。

他知道他一定会去的，只要雷吉斯想出一个好计划，以及一个能让他做出些危险的蠢事的理由，杰洛特知道他宁可陪着吸血鬼前往也不愿留在家里满心忧虑。

雷吉斯咽了咽口水，“我……说真的，我从没想过你会同意。”这一刻，他看起来像是失去了所有精心准备的计划。

杰洛特长叹一声，他搂紧了雷吉斯，吸血鬼把脸埋在他颈窝里，他们相拥着躺了很久。

“我想帮你，”杰洛特开口，吸血鬼频繁地眨着眼，他感觉到雷吉斯的睫毛划过他的皮肤。

“但是为什么？”雷吉斯的语气不是逼问，只是纯粹的困惑。

杰洛特看着天花板，他知道他想说什么，但这还为时太早了。他们在一起只有差不多一个月，然而和雷吉斯在一起前所未有地轻松。见鬼，杰洛特过了整整六年才搬去和叶一起住，而他和雷吉斯现在已经基本算同居了。

“我在乎你，”杰洛特悄声说，他清了清喉咙，“并且你的计划很可能不怎么聪明，得有人照看着你。”为了缓和气氛，他急忙又加上一句。

雷吉斯眯着眼睛看他，嘴角却挂着一丝微笑。他看起来明白杰洛特在回避什么话题，还同意让这件事就此打住。尽管如此，他的眼神还是有一刻变得柔软。

“我认识一名女巫可以给我们画幅地图，尽管那个地方被施了不可标绘，”他说，“至于那些生物，它们行动异常敏捷迅速，但是对魔法的抵抗力还不如龙或者角驼兽。两下精确瞄准的击晕法术就能干掉一只体型大得多的个体。”

“你需要多少血液？我有点希望你不用经常跑这么一趟。”杰洛特感觉雷吉斯笑了，吸血鬼在他脸颊上落下一吻。

“我用了不到半汤匙作为实验，做出来的药水能让我坚持两个多月。几个大小合适的烧瓶的量应该够我用好些年了。”

“这玩意还挺强力的，”杰洛特嘀咕着，他又叹了口气，“行吧，你想什么时候出发？”

雷吉斯再一次看向他，然后咧嘴笑着露出了利齿。杰洛特有一秒好奇雷吉斯是否生来就是个吸血鬼，还是被转化的。他没问，因为他不确定这样会不会不太礼貌。

“一想到我之前对你感兴趣是因为你是个有着奇怪眼睛的傲罗，”雷吉斯喃喃道，他的手指抚摸着杰洛特的颧骨，“我真是大错特错。”

杰洛特报以微笑，他不知道该说些什么，抑或是他现在什么也不用说，与雷吉斯相处总是很简单。他们的生活方式彼此补足，性爱也十分美妙，而且现在的生活和杰洛特以前经历的其他浪漫关系并没有太大的不同。

“不如就今天吧？太阳下山前我们还有几个小时，天气比较阴沉，我应该还可以在日光下多待一段时间，”雷吉斯提议道。他的手指把玩着杰洛特的傲罗徽章，它被铸造成狼头造型，这源于杰洛特接受过的一类特殊训练，徽章的主要作用是探测黑魔法。

雷吉斯从没让他的徽章震动过，尽管所有的传说都描述吸血鬼是黑暗而邪恶的生物。

“好吧，我有一个周末的时间，”杰洛特边说边伸了个懒腰，“但在我们动身之前，我要给两个人留点消息，只是保险起见。”

“当然，”雷吉斯点点头，“否则你女儿会很担心的。”

“你在开玩笑吗？要是希里知道了我们打算干什么，她会把我弄晕然后锁进衣柜里，”杰洛特哀叹一声，“或者威胁我带上她，几率对半分，她总是对危险的生物很着迷。”

雷吉斯的眼睛亮了起来，“下次记得提醒我让她讲讲在爱尔兰做的那份暑假工，”他说，然后大笑着被杰洛特踢下了床。

***

杰洛特已经做好了心理准备，这场旅途会很糟糕，而当他们幻影显形在德利亚岛的石滩上的时候，他不得不对此稍作修改：这会是他生命中最糟糕的一天。

这个小岛被包裹在一片潮湿，浑浊的阴云中，仿佛就是为了强调它的名字。他的长袍立刻被淅淅沥沥的小雨淋湿了，还有从北边吹来的海风，寒冷刺骨。在他们四周，小山与灌木丛交替错落，目所能及是一片灰与绿的景色。

雷吉斯用敏锐的目光看了一圈周围，又转了半圈，才稍稍放松了下来。

“很好，我们到了。”他的音量很低，看着杰洛特，“抱歉，现在我们暂时不能使用魔法，五足怪能感觉到。”

“我没问题，”杰洛特对吸血鬼说。接着他的大脑一激灵：雷吉斯此刻正拿着一根魔杖。它看上去是由乌木打造的，通体漆黑光滑，在把手的地方包裹着软革。

“你有一根魔杖，”杰洛特未经思考就说出了这句话，雷吉斯看了看自己的手然后笑了。

“哇哦，看看这个。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼，感觉脸颊有点热，“我是说，我从没见过你拿着它。”

雷吉斯微笑着用空出来的手摸了摸杰洛特的手臂，“我几乎不用它，但这根魔杖差不多跟了我一辈子了。”

杰洛特脑袋里一下子蹦出一大堆问题，他一直以来……认为吸血鬼都生活在人类社会之外，因此不会参与进巫师世界的仪式，比如获得一根魔杖。他突然意识到，他甚至不知道雷吉斯是否将他自己看作是一名巫师，或是他已经在某处上过了魔法学校。

吸血鬼把一切都看在眼里，他机敏的黑眼睛逐渐温柔。

“你可以问我任何事情，亲爱的，”当杰洛特的表情变得尴尬，雷吉斯牵起了他的手，“说实话，早些时候我可能不会如实回答你，但现在，我想让你知道，我已经不再有保留。”

然后他又看了看周围，微笑着说，“之后再回到这话题上来吧，好吗？”

“行，”杰洛特脱口而出，他放开了雷吉斯的手，摸了摸自己的脸，雨滴打湿了他的胡须，“把注意力放在该怎么毫发无损地活着回去吧。”

雷吉斯点点头，他静静地站了一会儿，仔细地听着声音，最终把视线放在地平线上一栋肉眼可及的房屋废墟上。看起来不算远，但是阴雨天很难估计确切的距离，而杰洛特有种不好的感觉，像是在被监视。

“直接走进那个巢穴无异于自杀，”雷吉斯自言自语道，“我认为应该把那些野兽引诱出来。”

“我们该怎么做？”

雷吉斯笑了，视线停留在房子上，从口袋里拿出一个小袋。他穿着一件防水大衣，杰洛特再一次好奇雷吉斯到底有没有穿过巫师的衣服。

当杰洛特看向那个袋子，他意识到他见过这种东西。

“是变形蜥蜴皮，”他说，雷吉斯点点头。

“没错，我带了点补给。”他打开了小袋，毫不优雅地把整条手臂塞了进去。杰洛特轻哼一声，一点也不意外雷吉斯竟然知道扩大内部的方法，他从来没有真正搞懂过那个咒语。

过了一会儿，一种令人作呕的腥甜味在空气中弥漫，杰洛特后退几步，他捏住鼻子，眼睛被熏出了泪水。

“什么，”他问道，试着不要吐出来，“这他妈是什么东西？”

雷吉斯拿着一坨用牛皮纸和绳线捆好的 _某物_ 。当吸血鬼把那东西尽可能远离他自己的鼻子的时候，这股味道变得更加难以忍受。

“这是诱饵，”他说话的声音听起来他比杰洛特更觉得这东西恶臭难当，“是我用——”

“好的，太棒了，”杰洛特打断他，“就做你该做的，行吗？”

电光火石间，雷吉斯已经把诱饵远远地扔了出去，向着废墟。杰洛特有一手的资料表明吸血鬼很强壮，但看到那玩意像是一块散发着恶臭的陨石划过天空，形成一个圆弧的轨迹的时候，他还是感到惊叹。它落在大约五十码以外的一块空地上，周围是几块大石头和一些灌木。

雷吉斯推了推杰洛特，他们在一棵孤零零的树旁找了个灌木丛躲起来。诱饵的臭味被海上刮来的一阵潮湿海风吹走了，杰洛特试图抑制住一阵颤抖，在他旁边，雷吉斯深吸两口气，像是为了清理鼻腔。

“所以，接下来要做什么？”杰洛特悄悄问道。

雷吉斯撇撇嘴，“我们要谨慎行事，不过根据我的研究，只要施咒人的水平足够，两个眩晕咒语就足以令一只完全体五足怪失去行动能力。”

杰洛特轻哼一声，雷吉斯看他一眼，笑了笑，然后继续盯着空地。

“五足怪还会筑巢吗？”杰洛特问道，挠着后颈，他感觉 _有东西_ 已经知道他们在这里了。

“据我所知，是的。”雷吉斯抓着魔杖的手很稳，但是肩膀比平时更紧绷，“它们在求偶季节会组成家庭，但其他时候它们——”

树丛传出一阵沙沙的响声，然后某样东西狠狠撞在杰洛特身上，扑倒了他，压得他喘不过气。几乎同时，像一条湿漉漉的狗和腐肉的恶臭袭来，令他惊恐的是，他的魔杖已经不在手里了。

杰洛特听到脑后传来既像吼叫又像大笑的声音，灼热的气息打在后背，一阵恐惧攀上了他的脊椎。

“ _飞沙走石！_ ”

雷吉斯咒语的力量在空气中炸开，压着他的生物就从他身上被击飞了，杰洛特摇摇晃晃站起来，耳朵因为突如其来的爆炸而嗡嗡直响。他在地上找到了魔杖，抓起来，发现它还完好无损，杰洛特松了一口气。

雷吉斯谨慎地前进，魔杖指向五足怪。怪物落地时被翻到了背面，就在他们看着的时候，那五条畸足又将它翻了过来。

它的大小差不多像一张容得下六个人的餐桌，五肢生着粗糙的红棕色毛发，沾满了泥土。待它一找回平衡，那双凸起的血红色眼睛就回到了杰洛特身上。

“你没事吧？”雷吉斯问。

“还好。”杰洛特也用魔杖指着五足怪，忍不住往四周瞧了一眼，他很确定族群里剩下的五足怪已经知道他们在这了。

“很抱歉我没闻到它，”雷吉斯的表情十分苦涩，“一定是诱饵的味道堵住了我的鼻子。”

“别担心，”杰洛特说，“就让我们回到主题。”

“数到三？”

“没问题。”

正如雷吉斯所猜测的，他们组合的击晕咒语击中了五足怪，那只生物呻吟着瘫倒在地，到处都飞溅着红色的火花。当他确定怪物已经失去意识之后，雷吉斯示意杰洛特，他在一旁把风。杰洛特还是有一种被监视的毛骨悚然的感觉。

雷吉斯从变形蜥蜴皮袋里拿出几个烧瓶，小心地在五足怪一条强壮的肢体上切开伤口取血。他工作的眼神十分专注，杰洛特竖起耳朵倾听四周的动静。风从丘陵处呼啸而过，偶尔刮来几滴雨水，夜幕逐渐落下，他觉得就目前情况而言，留着这对猫眼还是值得的。

“好了，完成了。”雷吉斯出现在他身边，杰洛特看见他把皮袋塞回衣服口袋里，“我们可以弄醒那生物然后回去了。”

杰洛特刚刚张嘴想让咒语随时间消退，一声刺耳的尖叫划破了空气。

“是人类，”雷吉斯惊呼道，他的虹膜在查看四周的时候扩张了，“从空地那边传来的。”

“好极了，”杰洛特抱怨着，他们奔向开阔处，攀上岩丘，从另一侧滑下去。突然，雷吉斯停了下来，杰洛特差点撞上他。

那个诱饵，或者说它剩下来的东西，躺在地上，包装纸的碎片散落在周围。草地被翻了个底朝天，好像有几只生物在争抢这些残羹剩饭。

三只五足怪正围着其中一块石头，当杰洛特看到一名金发女性吊在最大的那块石头上，离地面只有十五英尺高的时候，他几乎要呻吟出声了。看起来她完全是出于惊慌失措才爬上了巨石的表面，现在正挣扎着不要让自己掉下去。从那个高度摔下来肯定会摔得骨折，然后那些长毛的怪物就会一拥而上。

“我们没办法把那三个鬼东西全部弄晕，”杰洛特提出，“它们太多了。”

一只五足怪以惊人的敏捷跃向半空，距离那名女性的脚踝只有大约一英尺，它锐利的牙齿咬在了空气中。她惊叫着想把自己拉上去，杰洛特看到她的手指在流血。

就在这时，她抬起头，看到了他们。

“帮帮我！”她喊着，“我掉了魔杖！”

杰洛特看到雷吉斯的眼睛在五足怪的脚下搜索着。

“ _魔杖飞来！_ ”

一根纤细的魔杖从空中飞过，雷吉斯轻易抓住了它，然后咬了咬嘴唇。

“我不能用漂浮咒送过去给她，”他说，“她需要两只手才能挂在上面。”

吸血鬼是对的，杰洛特注意到，对方已经开始打抖了，在她坠落之前他们不剩多少时间。

“把你自己传送过来！”杰洛特冲对方喊道，女性的眼睛再一次睁开了，出于恐惧而瞪得很大。

“我没试过不用魔杖！”风刮得更大，她脏乱的金发一时间遮住了脸。

“你会掉下来的！”杰洛特感觉自己心跳加速了，肾上腺素让他的指尖发痒，“你可以做到！”

女性还想喊些什么，她流着血的那只手开始滑落。眼看女巫要掉下去，雷吉斯倒抽了一口气，但就在最大的那只五足怪试图用牙齿够到她之前，一声巨响回荡在空地上，她消失在了半空中。

当女巫再次出现的时候，杰洛特伸出双臂接住了她。他摇晃着后退，还是雷吉斯用力抓住了他的肩膀他才不至于摔倒。下一秒杰洛特发觉自己的手上满是鲜血，一阵惊骇击中了他。

她做到了，但发生了分体。

“我们得走了！”雷吉斯喊道，杰洛特看到五足怪们朝他们蜂拥而来，野草混合着泥浆在它们行进的路上飞溅。新鲜血液的味道让它们都发狂了，在雷吉斯抓紧了他和女巫之前，杰洛特看到的最后一样东西，就是其中最大的怪物跳到空中时闪烁着的狂热眼神。

他们落在雷吉斯的店里，杰洛特的尾椎骨狠狠撞上了硬木地板，但他还是抓好了女巫。她因为冲击呻吟了一声，然后杰洛特发现了分体发生的部位，她长袍左边的袖子被严重撕裂，手臂上肱二头肌的部分缺了一大块。鲜血从那里一股股流出来。

他还没来得及做些什么，雷吉斯已经跪下来，彻底撕掉了那条袖子，毫不在乎他伪装成人类的表象。他用魔杖指着最严重的伤口，开始念一道咒语。杰洛特不敢移动，让雷吉斯沉静的声音带着他平复呼吸。

尽管脉搏在耳边有如雷鸣，杰洛特认出了这个咒语， _速速愈合_ ，在大战后被加入了傲罗的训练内容之中，这个咒语几乎代表了哈利·波特本人。杰洛特模糊地想起有谣言称已故的西弗勒斯·斯内普是它的发明者。杰洛特在技术上知道如何使用愈合咒语，只是唯一一次他不得不用上它的时候，伤口愈合得很糟糕，只来得及让他们刚刚好赶到圣芒戈，艾斯凯尔才没有流血致死。

这是一个极度精妙的魔法，正当杰洛特旁观着这一切，他惊奇地意识到，雷吉斯改动了咒语。念词有了些微的不同，而且他的魔杖移动的次数比杰洛特知道的要少得多。

流血立刻就被减缓了，女巫在杰洛特怀中颤抖着，肌肉因为惊慌和疼痛而紧张，但喷涌的红色液体越来越少，最终停了下来。雷吉斯重复了几次诗歌一般冗长的咒语，直到杰洛特看到她的皮肤也开始逐渐愈合。

最终，吸血鬼放下魔杖，一只手擦了擦眼睛，杰洛特看见他的额头上汗珠密布，他似乎精疲力尽了。

“好了，”雷吉斯说，他的声音低沉而安抚，“我会给你一些白鲜，这样就不会留下伤疤。”

“谢谢你，”女巫喘着气，小心翼翼地坐直。杰洛特从地上站起来，肾上腺素逐渐消退，他开始感觉到疼了。

“我以为我要完蛋了，”女巫在被雷吉斯扶起来的时候说着，晃了两下，杰洛特迅速找来一张椅子让她坐下。他们都坐在了柜台边，雷吉斯从后头拿出了一罐药膏，女巫允许他把这气味浓烈的药物涂在伤口上，在它开始轻微地冒着烟的时候皱了皱脸。

“你将来可能会在患处感到一些疼痛，但如果运气好的话，你的行动和神经都不会有影响，”雷吉斯说，他伸向口袋，拿出找到的魔杖，“给你，应该还完好无损。”

“噢，感谢梅林，”女巫接过魔杖时松了口气，“要是我弄坏了它，罗夫肯定会很难过的。”

她用手指梳过蓬乱的金发，直到现在，杰洛特才发现她的眼睛是苍白的银色，她还戴着一对橘黄色萝卜做成的耳坠。

“现在，”脸上带着一种尴尬的微笑，她看着另外两人说道，“我可以大胆地猜测，你们在德利亚岛上的原因和我的一样非法。”

“是什么让你这么想？”雷吉斯反问，杰洛特由衷地钦佩吸血鬼在此刻还能保持一副理直气壮的模样。

“因为没有正常人会用腐烂巨魔肉和巨型鱿鱼内脏来做诱饵引五足怪上钩，”女巫说着，笑容变得更像是窃喜而不是控诉，杰洛特看向雷吉斯，对方尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“好吧，看来我们都被抓了个现行，”一段凝重的静默后雷吉斯承认道，他偷偷看了眼杰洛特，傲罗叹了口气。

“那么你在那个岛上要做些什么呢？”他问女巫。

她把魔杖别在耳后，“五足怪是麦克布恩氏族人变的，不是吗？我就是特别好奇他们身上是否还留有人类的智慧。”她的嘴唇弯成一个若有所思的苦笑，“我或许不得不承认我丈夫的说法，我的努力确实是多余的。”

她发现雷吉斯和杰洛特都在盯着她看，她吹了口气，“猫咪跳出了汤锅，对吧。我是卢娜·洛夫古德。”她把手伸向杰洛特，杰洛特麻木地握了握手，然后又伸向雷吉斯，吸血鬼的嘴微微张大了。

“你和罗夫·斯卡曼德结了婚，那个神奇动物学首席顾问，”他最终出声说道，语调介于敬佩和惊恐之间。杰洛特在《预言家日报》上见过这个名字，但他更清楚卢娜·洛夫古德是谁。所有活过第二次大战的人都知道波特最亲近的朋友叫什么。

“没错，”卢娜的表情变得忧虑，“如果我们都能同意这场小小的旅程从未发生，我会感激不尽。”

雷吉斯耸耸肩，“既然你这么说了，我们都没有合法地踏上过德利亚岛。”他看向杰洛特，另一人点了点头。

卢娜笑了，她的眼睛有点凸，但是一旦你习惯了她锐利的目光，她看起来非常友善。她的视线落在杰洛特身上，露出了愉快的笑容。

“你有一双 _艳丽_ 的眼睛。”

杰洛特摆出怒容，雷吉斯忍着笑，同时卢娜看了看店里的环境。

“虽然你俩在岛上要做什么不关我的事，但是我得承认我对此超级好奇，”她的声音友善还带着点小兴奋，就好像他们是同伙，而不是在犯法的道路上撞到一起的几个陌生人。

雷吉斯指指自己，“我叫雷吉斯，是个炼金术士和治疗师。”杰洛特知道吸血鬼故意让他自己决定是否要撒谎，但是这么一想又有点太小心眼了。毕竟，卢娜·洛夫古德在所有的女巫和巫师中都声名大噪，而她第一时间就告诉了他们真名。

“杰洛特·利维亚，”他认命地叹了口气，“我在这里是为了保证我这位异想天开的伙计可以安全回家。”

雷吉斯咯咯地笑了，卢娜的笑容也变得更夸张。

“所以，介意和我说说吗？”她用敏锐的眼睛盯着雷吉斯，“如果你是个炼金术士，我猜你是在找一些原料。”

雷吉斯点了头，但他的肩膀开始紧张起来，杰洛特知道吸血鬼还没为这种情况编出个故事来打掩护。

卢娜歪了歪脑袋，“这和你是个吸血鬼有什么关系吗？”

杰洛特的眼珠子都在颤抖，雷吉斯张大了嘴。

在一阵惊恐而慌乱的沉默后，雷吉斯终于开口了，“你是怎么——？”

卢娜一手拍在额头上，“要命，我忘了这样单刀直入是不礼貌的！抱歉。”她抹了抹脸，她的脸涨得通红，“罗夫一直跟我说对其他人直来直去真的很不礼貌，但我以为你丈夫已经知道了。”

杰洛特的嘴打开又阖上，但是没蹦出一个词。他的脖子贴着湿漉漉的领口突然变得滚烫。

“你们还没结婚，好吧，我知道了，”她呻吟着说，“我只是注意到杰洛特看你的方式雷吉斯，然后—噢，该死— _现在_ 我真的应该闭嘴了。”

雷吉斯从恍惚中回过神来，他小心地拍了拍卢娜的胳膊，女巫从手指缝间看他，然后他笑了。

“你想来点茶吗？”

***

“不敢相信我们甚至连个擦伤都没有就从那里回来了。”

雷吉斯笑了，伸手解开杰洛特的长袍，它们散落在浴室的地上，然后吸血鬼把他拉进来。淋浴水撞击着地板，一点点地变热。

“谢谢你，”雷吉斯在他耳边悄悄说道。

杰洛特搂紧他，手指自动探进了雷吉斯凌乱的发丝间。他呼吸着茴香和肉桂的味道，由于他们先前的冒险已经几乎闻不到了，然后在雷吉斯额头上落下一吻。

“乐意效劳。”

雷吉斯后退到足够看着他的眼睛，杰洛特仍然喜欢给吸血鬼的不同笑容分类，而现下这一个有些特别：它很温暖，有些忧伤，在这其中，还有一丝希望。他俯身亲吻这抹笑容，雷吉斯轻叹一声，把手臂环在杰洛特脖子上。

杰洛特把雷吉斯拖到水流下，在心底悄悄感谢吸血鬼和他一样都不喜欢浴缸。雷吉斯的微笑在他的后背撞上墙壁那一刻露出了牙齿，他们身上都湿透了，水的热得恰到好处，既能缓解他们身上的疼痛又不至于烫伤皮肤。

共浴发展成了愉快的戏弄，直到地板变得相当湿滑，他们都在笑着，气喘吁吁。雷吉斯欣喜地看进杰洛特的眼睛，毫不掩饰他此刻的愉悦，直到他冲走最后一点泡沫关掉洗澡水。他帮杰洛特围了条毛巾，对着地上挥了挥手，积水就开始自己慢慢变干了。

他们一边弄干身体，杰洛特一边在想，雷吉斯会不会随身带着魔杖。过了一会儿当他们爬上床以后，他才想起来吸血鬼早些时候说过，他可以问这个问题。

“你为什么不用魔杖？”杰洛特翻过身，问道，雷吉斯立刻找到了他最喜欢的姿势，几乎整个人趴在他身上。

雷吉斯缓缓露出了然的笑容，他抬头对上杰洛特的眼睛。

“只是爱好，老实说，”雷吉斯耸耸肩，“我在戒除血瘾的时候开始尝试无杖魔法，它需要施咒者集中更多的注意力。”

“我知道，”杰洛特轻笑着，“我可以无杖施放一些简单的魔咒，但是复杂的我就没辙了。”

雷吉斯沉吟道，“最终，这些练习还是有用的。我就是好奇没有魔杖我能做到什么地步，生活在社会中同时还像往常一样使用魔法。”

“生活在社会？”杰洛特问，“你是说吸血鬼社会？”

雷吉斯笑了，“不，魔法社会。”

杰洛特开始梳理吸血鬼的头发，“如果你不想说也没关系，我只是意识到我还不了解你来自哪里。”

雷吉斯阖上眼睛，依旧微笑着，“波兰。摆脱血瘾之后我在法国住了一段时间，当然，除此之外我还去过许多国家。”

“那么，为什么选在这里落脚呢？”杰洛特试图判断雷吉斯有没有外国口音，但是他听不出来，吸血鬼听起来和他认识的其他人一样说着英国口音。

雷吉斯看着他，“我的朋友狄拉夫在伦敦住了很长时间，我想我应该是想念这种——集体的感觉了，如果可以称之为集体的话。一些知道我曾经所作所为的朋友，我可以和他们保持联系而不用过多的解释为什么我不想饮用人血。”

他安静了一会儿，表情转为沉思，“有段时间我差不多算是在地下工作，治疗的大多都是非人类，但我也尝试经营一些合法的生意。当然，大部分合法。”他在杰洛特因为压抑笑容而颤抖的时候也露出了笑容。

“这还挺酷的。”杰洛特是真心的，雷吉斯眨了眨眼，他的脸上浮现出一丝害羞的神情。

“狄拉夫觉得结交你会是个坏主意，”短暂的沉默后他轻声说道。

“我猜也是，”杰洛特说，“他不喜欢人类？”

雷吉斯发出不置可否的声音，“他有他的理由，但他更多的是怕你会将我们暴露。”他再一次对上杰洛特的眼睛，“我还在救治非人类，他们中大多数都因为这样那样的原因无法走常规渠道。”

“如果你需要让你做的事情继续保持低调的话，我不会拦着你，”杰洛特说，雷吉斯对他真诚的语调和严肃的皱眉报以微笑，随后表情又变得忧郁起来。

“我承认，我这样太自私了，”雷吉斯说着，这次不再移开视线，“你是执法部门的一员，而我在这里，告诉你我的所作所为，其中一些还不尽合法。”

他们四目相对，雷吉斯动了动嘴唇，仿佛更多的话语就要脱口而出，但什么也没有。杰洛特的胸膛里为 _某种东西_ 紧绷着。

“你想要信任我。”在被思绪缠绕之前，杰洛特说出了这些话。他感觉自己又要脸红了，雷吉斯只是咬着嘴唇点了点头，终于移开了他紧张的视线。

“我认为我应该找不到这样的东西，”他平静地说，同时手在杰洛特的心脏附近抖了一下，杰洛特不假思索地抓住了他。

雷吉斯轻叹一声，“纸包不住火，如果这最终会燃烧得轰轰烈烈，因为我给一些有前科的人提供了狼毒乌头药水，把复方汤剂卖给一个需要躲避她的虐待狂前夫的女巫，抑或是治疗了那些被认为对社会过于危险的家伙，那就让它烧吧。”

杰洛特意识到自己忘记了呼吸，胸膛里的感觉屈服于另一种猛烈的爱慕之情，他欣然接受了这种情绪，他的心跳也随之平静。他抬起头亲吻雷吉斯，对方呼吸一滞，然后捧住了杰洛特的脸颊。

“我想和你在一起，”他们最终分开的时候，杰洛特这样说着，“只要你不去伤害任何人，我就永远和你站在一起。”

雷吉斯张开嘴，但是什么也没说，他久久地看着杰洛特，然后把头放在他的胸口。

“噢，”他小声说，“我可没指望能听到这个。”

杰洛特笑了，继续梳理雷吉斯潮湿的卷发，“陪你一起去非法捕猎食人怪物还不够暴露我的意图吗？”

雷吉斯轻笑着，他的眼神变得无比温柔，“我想够了。”

***

杰洛特被雷吉斯轻轻戳醒了。

“怎么了？”他闭着眼睛嘟囔道，他的身体因为睡意而沉重不堪，而且被窝里温暖又舒适，雷吉斯的床比他自己的舒服多了。

“窗口有只猫头鹰，”雷吉斯说，“她好像坚持要把她的信送到。”

杰洛特听见一阵不耐烦的敲击声，他慢慢把自己的身体支起来。当他看到窗外那只棕糖色的鸟儿，他的心漏跳了一拍。

“操，操，操，”他嘴上念叨着，从床上弹起来走向窗子。他滑开窗格，猫头鹰跳到他的胳膊上，冲杰洛特送来一个责难的眼神。

“那就让我们洗耳恭听吧，”杰洛特呻吟着说道，把鸟儿带来的一只纸鹤打开，一道清晰，愉快的声音从上面画着的符号中传出。

“所以，你忘了我们今天要一起吃早午餐，”希里的声音并不气愤，杰洛特松了一口气。

“我们每周六的惯例，但不知怎么你还是能忘记，我认为是时候让我见见你那神秘的另一位了。”

杰洛特转过头，看着雷吉斯的眼睛。吸血鬼坐在床上，头发凌乱，他显然在挣扎着保持清醒。

“我偶然得知他就是街对面炼金药店的老板，你们完全不是你们想象中的那样低调，”希里继续说着，杰洛特听到在魔法录音的背景里有他的咖啡壶的咕嘟声，“我买了吃的，咖啡几分钟后就好。如果你们十分钟内不能到，我亲自去接。”

讯息结束，纸张自动叠回了一只纸鹤，猫头鹰开心地发出咕咕声，跳回了窗沿上。

杰洛特一只手抹过整张脸，“告诉她——告诉她我们会到的，”他苦涩地说，猫头鹰敲了敲喙部，飞走了。杰洛特叹着气开始找自己的衣服，他在雷吉斯的公寓里放了几件，至少他不用穿昨天被弄脏的长袍了。

“我猜刚才的是你女儿？”雷吉斯的语调小心却带着笑意，杰洛特点点头，翻了个白眼。

“不难猜到。我们每个周六通常都会一起吃早午餐，但是 _某件事_ 让我忘记了。”

“为什么她要用录音咒语？”雷吉斯问道，随手抓了抓头发，这让杰洛特很想再亲吻他，没睡醒的吸血鬼总是过分迷人。

但他只是捡起了床头柜上的纸鹤，看着那些符号，希里在这方面花了太多功夫。

“她有阅读障碍，”杰洛特耸耸肩说，“对她来说写字和阅读都很困难，所以她尽可能用其他方法替代，这让一切轻松多了。”

“我明白了。”

“你不用一起来，”他穿上牛仔裤的同时告诉雷吉斯，“我会给她解释这一切。”

雷吉斯翻弄着毯子，然后微笑着抬起头，“如果我想去呢？”

杰洛特顿了顿，他看着这弯温柔的微笑，雷吉斯看起来一点也不紧张，然后他也笑了。又一块拼图落在了正确的位置，决定了迄今为止他们任何一方都无法企及的东西。

“当然可以。”

***

希里坏笑着打开了杰洛特公寓的门，她的头发编成两条辫子，她身上是周六早午餐标配居家套装：麻瓜运动裤以及褪色的霍利黑德哈比队T恤。

“早上好，”她笑着说，抱了抱杰洛特，对方正和脸上尴尬的红晕作斗争。然后她放开了杰洛特，看到雷吉斯，他穿着一件黑色棉布衬衫，搭配一条洗皱了的卡其裤，设法让他自己看起来既精致又休闲。

“所以，你就是把我父亲拖出无限期单身汉生活的那一位。”希里的声音既友善又愉快，雷吉斯伸出手同对方握了握。

“大概是，”雷吉斯轻笑一声说道，“我叫雷吉斯，我猜你一定就是希里雅。”

“求你了，叫我希里，”她摆了个表情，“只有我的上司叫我希里雅，而且她只在我搞砸的时候才这么喊。”

雷吉斯咯咯地笑了。在他们去厨房的路上，希里意味深长地看了看厚窗帘，又看了看杰洛特。他很紧张，因为他知道他没办法糊弄希里，她已经猜到了雷吉斯身上有地方不同寻常，而她很擅长弄明白究竟是怎么个不同寻常。

他看向雷吉斯，他们应该事先商量好要怎么绕开话题，现在已经太迟了。

希里确实买了吃的，然后他们围着小桌子坐下来，她边吃着羊角面包配果酱边揶揄杰洛特做的事情。就在杰洛特起身为三个人倒咖啡的时候，雷吉斯突兀地清了清喉咙。

“所以，你是古灵阁的解咒员？”

“没错，”希里说，她撕下一小块面包蘸进杏果酱里，杰洛特完全不知道她是怎么在他不舒服的厨房椅子上翘起二郎腿的。“我接的大多数工作都是关于遗愿，留下来的东西有陷阱啦被诅咒啦之类的。”她笑着说，“有次我去看一栋房子，那房子被诅咒了可不止两三次，而是五次。继承了房子的家伙告诉我他奶奶是个刻薄的老巫婆，多么完美的一出戏啊。”

雷吉斯也笑着喝了一口咖啡，“听起来你继承了你父亲。”

“希里实际上是我收养的，”杰洛特说道，他开始放松下来了，因为不管希里有多好奇，她还是个明事理的人，他相信她不会刻意制造事端。

“噢？”雷吉斯挑起眉毛，“你从没告诉过我。”

希里撇嘴一笑，“我妈妈在我很小的时候去世了，爸爸没能力抚养我，所以是我的教父把我养大的。”

杰洛特揉了揉希里的头发，她一掌拍在杰洛特肩膀上，“我们处得还可以。她在学校表现很好，但是从来没当过女生学生会主席，因为她实在太像我了。”

雷吉斯的笑容加深了，“我可以问问是为什么吗？”

希里狂笑着回答他，“我把斯莱特林休息室的颜色变成了艳粉色，还带亮片。院长告诉我这是不尊重我们学院尊贵的传统。”

杰洛特哼哼着大笑，他看过希里被抓包之前拍的照片，“院长坚持要我去参加她的肃正会，那是我生命中最艰难的一天，我可能在憋笑的时候弄断了一根肋骨。”

面对狂笑不止的父女二人，雷吉斯也由衷地笑了，脸上洋溢着温暖的喜悦之情。杰洛特感觉一种全新的安逸感笼罩在他们之上，雷吉斯一直都有种和蔼可亲的气场，但是杰洛特惊喜地发现希里也在他周围感到舒适。

“那么，”喘过气来，希里换上了一个狡诈的笑容，说道，“我想听听你俩是怎么认识的。”她用手肘顶了顶杰洛特，但是眼睛还停留在雷吉斯身上。

吸血鬼抹了抹嘴，微笑着说，“杰洛特没告诉过你？他真是太没礼貌了。”

希里点点头，“太对了，他拒绝告诉我任何细节，三周前一股脑地把他的绿植统统丢给我，还编了些没时间照顾它们的差劲借口。”她示意那些厚窗帘，无视了雷吉斯逐渐微妙的眼神，“我说，我知道它们没了阳光就活不了，但他觉得它们没了水还能活？我又不知道怎么照顾植物。”

雷吉斯清了清喉咙，他坐得很直，杰洛特想也没想就抓住了他的手。雷吉斯小心地捏着他的手指，看起来他正在拼命思考。

希里叹一口气，她开始把餐巾叠成一只纸鹤，但她的绿眼睛继续盯着吸血鬼，“雷吉斯，我也不瞎，我可以做做推理猜个八九不离十，可我不是什么坏人。如果杰洛特和你在一起很舒服，我也相信你没什么问题。”

雷吉斯眨着眼，希里再一次笑了，更加灿烂，“我对你们的私事不感兴趣，你们想说就说，但请不要觉得你们有义务告诉我。”她把叠好的纸鹤放在桌上，“没别的，我想听的就是能让我老爹难堪的故事。”

雷吉斯身上的紧张一瞬间蒸发了，他也大笑起来，如释重负，杰洛特一只手搂住了他的肩膀。雷吉斯靠在他怀里，杰洛特朝希里送去一个感激的微笑，她耸了耸肩，看着他们相互依偎眼神变得愈发开心而温柔。

那一定很难，杰洛特想，长久以来不得不时时刻刻隐藏自己。雷吉斯很强大，但是在他的身上还有一种深刻的人性，杰洛特越来越能看在眼里。某种程度上，这名吸血鬼比杰洛特遇到的一些人更像人类。他知道自己很快就爱上了雷吉斯，得到希里的认可对他来说意味着一切。

“杰洛特有天晚上走进了我的店，”雷吉斯突然开口，他没有移动，但是他恶作剧般的眼睛对上了希里好奇的视线，“他没注意到那家餐馆已经不见了。”

希里差点把咖啡从鼻子里喷出来，“听起来像他会做的事。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼，但他安静地听着雷吉斯和希里讨论他的猫眼，还有造成这一切的药水，他感觉很不错；他在自己家里，和他的女儿以及他所爱的男人待在一起，并且他们两个相处得很融洽。在座的三个都是不同寻常之人，而他们已找到了在这个世界上的归宿。

END


End file.
